The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, a program, and an information processing system.
When a connection is established between communication terminals, safety or security is secured by a user intervening in a complex operation. For example, the user checks a password to be displayed on a communication terminal of a connection destination and inputs the same password to a communication terminal of a connection source, so that the connection is established between the communication terminals.
In addition, technology as will be described below has been proposed as a method of establishing a connection between communication terminals.
For example, Japanese Patent No. 4178697 discloses an information processing terminal that images visual identification information of a target, identifies the target based on the imaged identification information, and establishes a connection to the identified target.
In addition, in Japanese Patent No. 4074998, a data communication apparatus, which observes a real-world event, compares a real-world event received from another data communication apparatus to the observed real-world event, and receives a file from the other data communication apparatus if the two events are identical.